1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting an emergency call of a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1. illustrates a general mobile phone (mobile terminal).
As shown in the drawing, the mobile phone includes a main body 1, an LCD 2, and a key pad unit 3 provided with keys for inputting a phone number and a text data and other various function keys. In this respect, the function keys refer to keys for searching, storing, deleting and menu selection keys.
A communicating method of the mobile phone constructed as described above will now be explained.
1) General Communication
When a mobile phone is powered-up, it receives a pilot channel, a synchronous channel and a paging channel through a forward channel between the mobile phone and a base station, by which the mobile phone is ready for providing service to a user.
In this state, a user inputs a phone number of a called party by operating a key pad (3) of the mobile phone. And, the user confirms whether the phone number of a called party has been properly inputted through the LCD 2. Upon confirmation of proper inputting, the user presses a communication key (or ‘SEND’). Then, a call is established between the user and the called party through a base station, a base station controller and a mobile switching center, so that the user can communication with the called party by means of the mobile phone.
At this time, the signal is transmitted from the mobile phone to the base station through a reverse channel. That is, a voice or (a data) and signal information are transmitted via a reverse communication channel, while a response to a message received via a paging channel is transmitted via an access channel.
2) Emergency Communication
A phone number for an emergency call is distinguished from general phone numbers. For example, a phone number for a crime report is 112 and a phone number for a fire or a disaster reports is 119. Accordingly, the user directly inputs a phone number for an emergency call by operating the key pad (3) of the mobile phone to communicate with a called party in the same manner as the general communication.
In detail, the user inputs a phone number, i.e., ‘112’, for an emergency call through a normal dialing method. The inputted phone number (‘112’) is compared with a mapping table stored in a memory unit (not shown) of the mobile phone, to check whether there is a corresponding phone number (‘112’) in the mapping table. At this time, in case that the corresponding phone number (‘112’) exists in the mapping table, its area position is identified to check whether the corresponding phone number (‘112’) is identical to the emergency call number of the recognized area.
In case that the phone number (‘112’) is identical to the emergency call number of the recognized area, it is called as it is, while, in case that the phone number (‘112’) is not identical to the emergency call number of the recognized area, the phone number (‘112’) is replaced with an emergency phone number of the corresponding area provided by the mapping table, thereby trying to make an emergency call.
The mobile phone user may store a phone number for an emergency call in a memory region of the mobile phone by using the function keys provided to the mobile phone, so that he or she can try to make an emergency call by operating a one-touch dial.
Recently, as an agreement has been made between service providers to provide a roaming service to users by using a system of a different communication providers, a communication area of a mobile phone is gradually extended from a domestic communication area to an international communication service area. Accordingly, with the mobile phone registered in a domestic area, the user can be provided with the same communication service even in a foreign country.
Therefore, in case that the user wants to make an emergency call in a foreign country with the mobile phone registered in his or her own country, the user should be aware of the emergency phone number of the country or the area that he or she wants to stay and use his or her mobile phone, or the user should store the emergency phone number in the mobile phone in advance.
In this respect, however, in case that the user goes to a foreign country for a travel or a for a business trip, it is not easy for the user to be aware of an emergency phone number of the foreign country. Besides a special occasion, for most users, it is hardly expected for them to know the emergency phone number of the foreign country or to store the emergency phone number in a memory unit of the mobile phone.
Therefore, in the past, unless the user is aware of the emergency phone number of the foreign country where he or she stays and uses use a mobile phone, or unless the user is aware of a one-touch dial number or its manual, the user can not use the emergency call or time for calling an emergency call is delayed.